


Right Here and Now

by leighwrites



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, happy bottom richie day again, once again this is all kimmi's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwrites/pseuds/leighwrites
Summary: Sometimes you just can't resist no matter where you are.





	Right Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [richttps](/users/richttps/gifts).



“This is bullshit.” Richie complained, rifling through the rack of shirts in front of him. “Why do I need a suit anyway?”

Further down the aisle, only a couple of feet away from Richie, Eddie didn’t bother to look up from the shirts he was hunting through. “Because Stan will murder you if you show up to his wedding in a pair of ripped jeans and some gross looking band shirt.”

Richie opened his mouth to protest, pausing for a moment before relenting with a heavy sigh and returning to looking through the shirts in front of him. “They’re not that bad...”

Though he’d been mumbling, Eddie had still caught Richie’s weak defence of his clothing; barking out a laugh. “Richie, have you even  _ seen  _ the state of some of your clothes? We need to take you normal clothes shopping sometime.” Grabbing one of the coat hangers in front of him, Eddie removed a black button up shirt from the rack and extended it towards Richie. “Here. That’s pants, shirt, jacket… do you own a tie?”

Richie took the coat hanger from Eddie, draping the shirt over his arm with the pants and jacket that were already hanging there. “Not one you’d approve of, no.”

“What are you - you know what, I don’t want to know. Wait here.”

Richie shook his head, amusement clear on his face as Eddie walked off, vanishing around the corner into one of the other aisles of the store. He hadn’t meant anything  _ dirty  _ by it, but at this point Eddie assumed that ninety-nine percent of anything Richie said could and  _ should  _ be taken in a dirty manner.

“I got one too.”

Richie jumped at the sudden voice, turning his attention to the only other person in the aisle. The young woman had her back to Richie as she rifled through some dresses, finally pulling a purple one from the rack and turning to face him. “Good enough for a fancy dinner date?”

“That purple kind of clashes with your hair. Did no one teach you how to colour coordinate with red hair before?”

The woman rolled her eyes with a smile, putting the dress back. “You got me. I have zero fashion sense and hair like a firetruck.”

Richie laughed at that, grabbing a dress from the rack and holding it out to her. “Here. Black goes with everything. That’s what Eds tell me anyway.”

“That your friend?”

“Husband actually.”

Before the woman could respond, Eddie was suddenly back at Richie’s side with a folded white tie in his hand. “You ready to try all this on, Rich?”

Richie groaned. “Not particularly but I know you won’t let me leave here until I do so let’s get this over with.”

The woman giggled, folding the dress neatly over her arm. “Thanks for the help. I’ll let you get back to your own shopping.”

“You’re welcome. I hope your date likes it.”

Eddie paced around impatiently outside the dressing rooms while Richie changed; the odd curse coming from inside the stall he was occupying. Eddie had only seen Richie wear anything  _ remotely  _ fancy back when they were in school for their Prom, so it didn’t surprise him in the least that he was complaining the entire time about this.

“Do you need to complain this much?” Eddie called, stopping outside the stall Richie was in. “It’s  _ one  _ day Richie.”

“That’s one day too many!” Richie’s muffled shout came from inside the stall. “Can I just not go?”

Eddie snorted. “You’re literally the best man and if you bail Stan will hunt you down, choke you until you die, and I don’t think even Patty will be able to stop him.”

“That sounds oddly kinky.”

“ _ Beep beep Richie. _ ” Eddie hissed. “Are you done? I want to make sure you look presentable and everything fits.”

“What are you; my mother? You gonna tug my pants up and smooth them around the thigh area to make sure they’re not too tight in the crotch area?”

“Will you just get out here?” Eddie snapped.

“Alright, alright. Damn, there’s no need to get your boxers all twisted Eds.”

“ _ Richie. _ ”

There was a laugh from inside the stall before the lock sounded and Richie pulled the door open. “Here, you impatient gremlin, are you happy?”

Eddie didn’t respond, simply staring at Richie. With Prom being the last time that he’d seen Richie in a suit, Eddie had almost forgotten how incredibly attractive he looked in one. He let his eyes rake over Richie, raising a hand and motioning for him to slowly turn around. Richie complied and Eddie could feel his breath hitch; catching in his throat as his eyes wandered over him.

“So? How do I look?” Richie asked, confusion setting in when Eddie didn’t respond. “Uh, Earth to Eds. I know I’m  _ incredibly attractive always _ but I need to know how this looks.”

Eddie moved towards him and Richie stilled, the confusion still present on his face when the shorter man stopped in front of him. Pushing himself up on his feet, Eddie pressed his mouth to Richie’s; the kiss harder and more passionate than any they’d shared over the last month with all the wedding planning they’d been helping Stan with.

He shoved Richie backwards into the stall, never once breaking their kiss as he followed, raising his leg and kicking the door shut behind them before reaching behind him to lock it. The dressing room stalls were fairly small, just barely able to fit two people inside, but that didn’t seem to bother Eddie as his hands pressed against Richie’s shoulders; pushing him to sit on the bench.

“Are you kidding me, Eds?” Richie asked now that his mouth was free, panting somewhat as he spoke. “ _ Here _ ?”

Eddie stared down at him, panting slightly, and Richie noticed just how expanded his pupils had become. He looked almost  _ predatory _ ; like an animal that wanted nothing more than to mark its territory. “Yes Tozier.  _ Here _ .”

Richie wasn’t about to protest since had been a while since they’d done anything, but he  _ was  _ intrigued by Eddie’s sudden display of dominance. It wasn’t that Eddie  _ couldn’t  _ take charge of things, though it was rare that he actually did. He usually left that kind of task of Richie since he did a perfectly good job of it himself but today was one of the rare times that Eddie wanted to take matters into his own hands.

And Richie would never deny Eddie  _ anything _ .

Eddie hovered over Richie, lips pressing to his for a second time. Richie returned his kiss just as eagerly, even taking to nip at Eddie’s lower lip before breaking the kiss completely to press kisses against his jaw; the action sending a spark down Eddie’s spine. Richie always knew which buttons to press and  _ when _ , even without Eddie having to tell him as much.

Eddie made quick work of unbuttoning the black shirt, pressing kisses against the exposed flesh of Richie’s neck as he pushed both it and the jacket from his body, his lips moving down his chest and stomach as he lowered himself to his knees between Richie’s legs where he made quick work of unbuttoning the pants and tugging them down.

“God damn it why are these so hard to get off?” Eddie complained, and Richie kicked out his legs to help him remove them better.

A bang sounded as the door to the next stall over closed as someone left, followed by footsteps passing their own stall. For a  _ brief  _ moment Richie had almost forgotten they were in the dressing room of a busy store, but one look at the mirror that hung on the door displaying Eddie between his legs, hands sliding up his legs pushed any care he had for their location right out of his head.

Eddie’s fingers snagged his boxer legs and gave them a tug, Richie’s hips rolling up and making it easier for Eddie to pull them down, tossing them to one side once he’d managed to remove them.

Richie groaned, hands loosely curling around the edge of the bench. “Why is it whenever you take control I end up being the first one completely naked?”

Eddie looked up at him intently, an appreciative hum vibrating in his throat as her carefully curled one hand around Richie’s hardening dick. “The same reason I’m always the first one naked when  _ you’re  _ the one in control. I like to appreciate the view for a while.”

Whatever witty remark Richie was about to spew died in his throat when Eddie dipped his head down, his tongue flicking against the head of his now half hardened dick. Richie gripped the bench harder, his head dropping back against the wall with with a thud and a hiss; though he didn’t have time to register the pain as Eddie’s mouth suddenly enveloped his erection, dragging a moan from him.

Eddie set to work, bobbing his head up and down, teeth grazing against the flesh and tongue running against the underside. Eddie had definitely improved since the days when he’d had no idea what he was doing. He was no longer clumsy, moving confidently now that he’d figured out just what Richie liked. He’d learned a while back that if he flicked his tongue just right under the head he could draw a sharp gasp from Richie whose hands would then settle on his head; fingers sinking into the soft blonde hair.

Richie’s hands gave a yank on on Eddie’s hair when he sank further down, holding Richie in the back of his throat, the following hum sending a vibration through Richie’s erection that had him releasing soft whimpers, hips bucking towards Eddie whenever he pulled back. Eddie looked up, able to tell in that single glance that Richie was close by the way the muscles in his jaw twitched; teeth sinking into his lower lip.

A slam from the stall next to them had Eddie pulling back, holding his breath almost painfully as he tried to figure out just where the sound had come from. A click and dull thud told him that someone was no occupying the stall next to them, Eddie releasing the breath in a relieved sigh.

“God damn it.” Richie groaned, now painfully turned on this point and  _ right  _ on the edge of his orgasm; hands back to gripping at the bench as he panted heavily.

Eddie’s attention zeroed back in on Richie, eyes raking over him. Looking at him so incredibly turned on and frustrated pushed the thought of the person in the other stall completely out of his mind. 

Eddie shrugged his bag off quickly, hastily unzipping it and rooting around inside. “God damn it where did you put that stupid bag?”

Richie recovered his breath back enough to snap a quick “inside pocket” while Eddie moved a bunch of small bags around impatiently. Locating the inside pocket, Eddie unzipped it and extracted one of the bottle of lubricants from inside, tossing it up and down in his hand.

“There’s still the problem of you being fully clothed while I’m not.”

“Stop being impatient, Trashmouth, I’m getting there.” Eddie snapped, tossing the bottle onto the bench next to Richie before climbing to his feet.

Eddie made quick work of unbuckling his belt, dropping it to the floor before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up. He’d managed to get it halfway up his torso before he felt Richie’s hands on him; tugging him forward by the front of his pants as he worked on undoing the button. Tossing his shirt to one side, Eddie kicked off his shoes, almost losing his balance in the process; hands slamming against Richie’s shoulders to keep himself up.

“What?” Eddie asked, his attention back on Richie who was staring intently at him.

“It should be illegal to fuckin’ look that good in just boxers.” Richie muttered, shaking his head and grabbing Eddie by the hips to pull him closer. “Now stop teasing me with your body and fuck me already.”

“Stop being so impatient.” Eddie quipped, slapping one of Richie’s hands from his waist before reaching for the lube. “You know this is my favourite part of doing this.”

Richie huffed, dropping his hands to the bench either side of him; surrendering complete control over to Eddie who hovered over him, angling his head down for a kiss while running a single hand down the length of one of Richie’s legs. Carefully, he raised the leg and draped it over his shoulder, switching the bottle of lube over from his other hand to repeat the process. 

The kiss was sloppy and eager as Eddie teasingly ground his clothed erection against the curve of Richie’s ass, flicking the bottle of lube open with his thumb. As always, Richie tensed when he aware of the point they’d reached, Eddie pulling back and dipping his head down to press a kiss to the juncture where his neck and shoulder met.

“Richie,” Eddie breathed against his neck adding a light gentle nip to the flesh, “you know I’m always careful when we do this. I always take  _ good  _ care of you, don’t I?”

Richie swallowed, the muscles in his neck flexing against Eddie’s mouth. “Yeah - yeah you do.”

Eddie hummed, and Richie shuddered at the vibration that travelled through his neck. He pressed another kiss to the expanse of flesh, drawing back from Richie long enough to pour some of the lube onto his fingers. Dropping the bottle onto his discarded jeans, he spread the liquid across his fingers, lowering his hand between them until he had one finger pressed against Richie’s entrance, pushing the tip slowly through the rim of muscle.

Eddie was always extremely careful during this act. Unlike him, Richie wasn’t used to being the one on the receiving end, so Eddie would take his time sliding a single finger inside and massaging the muscle there. Richie’s legs twitched against his shoulders, knees bumping against the sides of Eddie’s head, and Eddie pressed a second finger against the ring of muscle; slowly pushing it in to join the first.

He scissored his fingers carefully, moving them back and forth in a way that had Richie gasping and letting out barely audible whimpers; legs flexing again around Eddie’s shoulders and knuckles turning white from gripping the bench.

Once Eddie was sure that Richie was sufficiently loosened, he withdrew his hand and ducked for the bottle again; one hand pressed against Richie’s leg where his thumb circled against his calf soothingly. Not wanting to keep Richie waiting too long, Eddie poured some more of the lube onto his hand before dropping the bottle again; carefully spreading the cool liquid onto his own erection.

As Eddie lined himself up, one hand pressed carefully to Richie’s hip with a thumb circling against the flesh soothingly, a sudden sharp knock on the door brought them back to exactly where they were, though it didn’t stop Eddie from pushing into him slowly and drawing a hiss from Richie.

“Sir? Are you okay in there?” A voice called through the door, followed by another sharp knock.

“You’d better answer her.” Eddie panted, pushing further in and bringing his other hand to Richie’s waist.

Another knock echoed through the stall. “Sir?”

“I’m - ah - fine.” Richie wasn’t sure  _ how  _ he’d managed to form words of any kind, but the lack of response from the woman on the other side suggested that she’d believed him. “That was fucking  _ low _ .”

“No.” Eddie panted, pushing completely into Richie; taking a moment to enjoy the moan that punched from his chest. “That was payback for the phone call you made me take that one time.”

Eddie started to build up a slow rhythm, giving Richie time to adjust to the feel of him, drinking in the gasps and moans that fell from Richie’s mouth. Once he was used to the feeling, Richie shifted, his legs slipping down to Eddie’s waist and hooking around him tightly, pushing Eddie deeper into him.

Eddie picked up his pace, becoming completely lost in the sensations that were flowing through him. Eddie’s hands moved from his waist to the wall for better support, and Richie wasn’t sure when but his arms had curled around Eddie, fingers scraping harshly down his back. Eddie was hunched  _ just  _ enough that Richie could bite down on his shoulder to muffle his moans; trying desperately not to draw any more attention to them.

Richie’s eyes flicked up, catching the mirror on the back of the door which allowed him to see just how  _ wrecked  _ he looked; biting desperately down onto Eddie’s shoulder, his hands curled into fists against his back which now sported deep red lines where his nails had scraped down the flesh.

The sight pulled a sound from Richie that neither of them could really place, his legs tightening around Eddie tightly in a way that rubbed him  _ just right  _ against his prostate; Richie’s back arching as his climax hit, legs tensing around Eddie’s waist. Eddie’s speed picked up even more as he chased his own release, his head dipping down so he could bite into Richie’s shoulder; though it did little to muffle the sound as he finally hit his own release.

“Holy shit.” Richie breathed, panting heavily as he recovered, pressing light kisses against Eddie’s shoulder. “I think this was the kinkiest place we ever did anything. Should I ask what that was about?”

“You looked pretty damn good in that suit.” A pant punctuated each of Eddie’s words, his hands dropping from the wall where they curled around Richie’s shoulders. “I can’t believe e just did it in a dressing room.”

Richie laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Eddie’s neck. “I’m kind of mad that the first time we do it in a kinky place I  _ wasn’t  _ the one topping but  _ shit  _ that was too hot to pass up. Damn I married a closet pervert.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Next time I’m pinning  _ you  _ to the bench. The mirror provides one hell of a view.”


End file.
